


I'm Talking 'Bout Forever

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [30]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: With Kyungsoo, he could become fearless.





	I'm Talking 'Bout Forever

Chanyeol rubbed his shoulders like he was headed into a big boxing match, Baekhyun able to see his smile in the mirror. “You gonna be okay for a few minutes while I go check on the sound system?”

Flashing a playful grin, Baekhyun turned his head to actually catch a glimpse of his best man’s face. “Abandoning me in my time of need. I see how it is. Of course you can go do a sound check. I’d kind of like our guests to hear you play.”

“I’ll have my phone on me. Text if you start getting the jitters.” Chanyeol let his hands drop, waving once before slipping out the double doors.

Sighing, Baekhyun let his elbows rest on the vanity counter, chin in his palm as he stared at his reflection. He’d spent nearly an hour on his hair today, even used light makeup to make sure he looked immaculate for the tedious photo session they had lined up after the ceremony. Kyungsoo had meticulously gone over every detail from the colors of the flowers to the pocket squares on their groomsmen, the rehearsal went beautifully, and there was no doubt in him that he wanted to be with Kyungsoo for the rest of his life.

And yet, he was still afraid.

Unlike his promises to show to work on time (which he’d improved on, but five minutes late was still late) or how he’d eat healthier (he’d stopped the soda, but he still couldn’t give up his weekly pizza binge), this was a vow of eternity with his future husband. There was no one in the world that Baekhyun could imagine putting up with his shit more than Do Kyungsoo, no one that he wanted in the world more than him. It should be easy to agree to love and cherish in sickness and in health.

Baekhyun felt it came down to confidence. He’d never failed to land a good joke, bring ice cream to comfort Chanyeol when another date fell through, and even managed to always deliver his forecasts with an upbeat smile. What he didn’t know was if anyone living or dead could be enough to give Kyungsoo all of the love he deserved

Closing his eyes, he drifted back to the night prior when Kyungsoo was holding him close, Baekhyun’s back against his chest. The younger man had kissed his hair, hand smoothing over his belly as he whispered how much he loved him. It had been so candid, so intimate that Baekhyun felt as if Kyungsoo had cupped his soul into his palm and cradled it.

In return, Baekhyun had brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles and told him the same. It wasn’t a lie, he’d wrung himself dry to give all he could to the other man, but doubt was an inescapable, invasive species. It was the endless pounding of the ocean against the coast.

A knock to the door took him back to the present. He turned on the stool just as Kyungsoo slipped into the room. Baekhyun had yet to see him in his suit, the soft lavender of his tie contrasting beautifully with the dark gray.

“Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before she walks down the aisle?” Baekhyun teased, standing as his fiancé approached.

Kyungsoo didn’t miss a beat. “You’re a groom, so I don’t know if that applies. If I’ve been using the wrong pronouns all this time, I’d appreciate you correcting me before we’re married.”

“One of these days, I’ll throw you off somehow. Oh, and he/him is fine, although I prefer his majesty or his royal highness.” Baekhyun laughed, closing the distance between them so he could run an appreciative hand up his chest. “You look stunning, Soo.”

Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped smile was especially enchanting today; how it crescented his eyes and brightened them. “White suits you, compliments your complexion. If I look stunning, you look magnificent.”

“I clean up good.” Baekhyun leaned in to give a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “So what brings you to me? Hoping for a quickie before the vows?”

Laughing, Kyungsoo pinched his side, letting his hands rest on his hips. “Insatiable. We have a whole week and a half of sex waiting for us. In Europe. Is that not enough?”

“We both know half of that time is going to devoted to eating.” Baekhyun found humor was his safety net, the easy counter so that conversations could never become dangerous or unnerving.

Kyungsoo was always quick to cut through, always direct. “I was nervous and hoped seeing you could relax me.”

Baekhyun couldn’t deny that seeing the other man had brightened him just as much as he reminded him of just how much he could lose. Who better to voice his concerns with, if he could just muster up the words?

“Isn’t that a little contradictory? Marrying me is causing the fear. Shouldn’t that just make everything worse?” Despite knowing how important the conversation between them was, Baekhyun still couldn’t fight his instinctual urge to push it away.

“I’m not afraid of spending the rest of my life with you. That’s easy enough to imagine. We’ll bicker and have our disagreements; we’ll adopt dogs or kids and travel. Some days you’ll leave your lunch at home and I’ll have to bring it to you. Some days I’ll be a cocoon and you’ll have to tug me out of my hermiting.” Kyungsoo pressed a kiss to his temple, his nose; like he was saving the lip kiss for the sealing of their vows. “I’m scared to be in front of so many people so...intimately. We wrote our own words and while I want our friends and family there, I also feel like they only belong to you. I’m scared that even though we’ve been friends for half our lives and dating for nearly five years, that there’s something in me that you’re going to discover and recoil from.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes. It was so beautifully reassuring to hear his own worries echoed in Kyungsoo’s dulcet, smooth voice. He placed his palm over Kyungsoo’s heart. “And here you’re the wordy one…I-”

Bolstering his courage, he continued. “I was just wondering just how I was going to let you down. There’s no way I can live up the expectations I have...for what I want to be for you.”

“Baekhyunie.” Kyungsoo’s response was almost instantaneous, Baekhyun opening his eyes as he continued. “How are we going to grow together if we’re already completely in bloom? We’re both...even now, in our doubts, we compliment each other so well.”

Curling his fingers in slightly, Baekhyun chuckled. “Maybe instead of expecting us to be perfect, I’d rather us always try. Now that, that I can do.”

“I think I can too.” Kyungsoo rested his forehead against Baekhyun’s, closing his eyes. “You know, I think our words now were prettier than the ones I wrote for my vow.”

Baekhyun sighed, closing his eyes as well. “Yeah? Mine too. And they were only for you.”

“Do you feel better?” Kyungsoo pulled back and Baekhyun opened his eyes to drink him in.

Searching himself, there were still those fluttering wings of anticipation, but the dread had seemed to float away. His smile came easier, his heart feeling lighter in his chest. Baekhyun leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth once more. “I actually think I do.”

“I do too.” Kyungsoo hesitated, but stepped back. “I’m ready for forever, Baekhyunie.”

“As long as I’m with you,” Baekhyun replied, smile cresting his features. “Catch you down the aisle, babe.”

Kyungsoo stopped at the door, giving him one last smile, before slipping out.

Turning once again to the mirror, Baekhyun didn’t see the doubts, purpling under his eyes. Instead he saw Do Kyungsoo’s husband, a man who wouldn’t give up. A man who was so in love.

Chanyeol returned moments later, peeking in. “Baek?”

Crossing the room, Baekhyun gave his best friend a bright grin. “I’m ready, Yeol. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I ended with BaekSoo. Was there any doubt? No matter how many times I write them, they always find a way to steal my heart anew. 
> 
> And this is marks the end of Saptember. It hardly did as well as Kinktober unfortunately, and I think this time around I had a bit harder time getting pieces to come together like I wanted. I'm still very proud of myself for making my goal and writing over 60,000 words in one month! Some of these fics I felt were better than others, some more creative, but I'm glad I did this either way. Thanks again to everyone who read any of the pieces, left a comment or kudos, and just those who support me every day. Writing for you all is one of my greatest joys and I hope to keep creating for you for a long, long time. 
> 
> What's next for me? Well, I'm participating in three fic fests this fall/winter! I, of course, can't tell you what prompts I chose, but I can say which communities I joined so you can try and guess which of the pieces I created. The three (so far) are Bottom!Chanyeol, TheLittlePrince Fic Fest, and Top!Soo. Please support all of the writers and enjoy their works! 
> 
> Alongside that, I have a few smaller fics in the works and the final installment of my For the Birds trilogy, featuring Sehun, I'm hoping to get started around the beginning of next year. 
> 
> Again, thank you all for sticking around and supporting me. Have a safe and happy October!
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
